


Thine Own Bright Eyes (Sonnet 1)

by Books_Cats_and_Tea77



Series: Good Omens Sonnets [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Shakespeare, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), book shop, soft in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Cats_and_Tea77/pseuds/Books_Cats_and_Tea77
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley talk in the back room of the book shop until they find a better use for their mouths.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Sonnets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Thine Own Bright Eyes (Sonnet 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work. It's just a one-shot of Aziraphale and Crowley inspired by Shakespear's Sonnet 1. This is going to be part of a series of Good Omens one-shots that I do inspired by various Shakespeare sonnets. Please let me know what you think in the comments. :)

It was a night like many that had come before it and like many that would come after, but don't let that deceive you, sometimes the most extraordinary things occur on the most ordinary of nights.

On this seemingly ordinary night, Aziraphale and Crowley had been having rather a pleasant evening, they had been drinking in the back room of the book shop and reminiscing about old times when Aziraphale noticed, quite to his surprise, that Crowley had tear trakes down both of his checks. At first, the Angel thought they may have been tears of amusement; he and the Demon had been enjoying each other's company a great deal more since the failed Armageddon. However, these were no tears of joy but tears of sorrow.

Slowly Aziraphale made his way to the love seat that Crowley had draped himself over and carefully removed his always present sunglasses, make sure to give Crowley a chance to stop him. When he was not stopped Aziraphale found Crowley's eyes red and full of tears, the sight broke his heart and caused tears of his own to fall. "Crowley dear," Aziraphale started his voice cracking from emotion "whatever is the matter?"

Crowley struggled for a few moments, unable to come up with a response while staring into his Angel's soft blue eyes as bright as all the stars in the sky and made even brighter by the tears gently falling from his face and onto Crowley's thigh. Finally, he managed "I think I may have died, well been discorporated, that day Angel. And every perfect day we have shared since then has been a lie. And you're not really here because I don't deserve such happiness." He paused and in a small voice that Aziraphale almost didn't hear said: "I don't deserve _you_."

" _Oh_ Crowley, _my dear_ , sweet Crowley," Aziraphale lightly grabbed Crowley's face and turned the Demon to face him "you are too cure to yourself. Of course, you deserve to be happy, and as far as deserving me, you have it backwards. It is _I_ who doesn't deserve _you_." Before Crowley could try to fight him Aziraphale pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss filled with everything the Angel couldn't admit for 6000 years even to himself. Full of every _I love you_ , every _I'm sorry_ , every _I need you_ , that he ever wanted to say out loud but never was able to. At first, Crowley was shocked and overwhelmed by the kiss not only because of Aziraphale's newfound boldness but because until that kiss Crowley never truly knew if the Angel reciprocated his feelings. But now he knew and it was the greatest joy he had ever felt. In that moment there was nothing in Heaven or Hell that could separate them. Unfoutmantly like all moments, that moment ended and Crowley and Aziraphale had to break away from one another.

For a long time, they laid together on the love seat pressed so close it was near impossible to tell where one of them ended and the other began. The silence was broken by Aziraphale "In case I didn't make it clear dear, I love you."

Crowley laughed pulling Aziraphale into a soft and slow kiss nothing like their last but with just as much love. When they broke away again Crowley whispered, "I pity the rest of the world, who don't get to share your love, Angel."

"Whatever did I do to deserve you, my love"

"Let's not start that again Angel."

"You're right, I know of an activity involving our lips that is much more enjoyable." Crowley raised an eyebrow but was unable to protest before being pulled into a never-ending kiss.

It was a night like many that had come before it and like many that would come after, but don't let that deceive you, sometimes the most extraordinary things occur on the most ordinary of nights. For on this seemingly ordinary night, an Angel and a Demon were finally able to tell each other of their love, and there were never two beings as happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr my username is nothinglessthanseven I post some original short stories there as well as anything book related. Also, feel free to message and ask me things there it always brightens up my day.


End file.
